Fate's Bizarre Adventure
by Zeozio
Summary: In the Temple of time, countless heroic spirits were summoned in order to prevent the incineration of history. It summoned not only servants from our reality, but servants from others as well. This is a one shot of the First Joestar to start their journey, and how he contributes to the defeat of the demon god pillars, as well as the King of Demon gods.


The Temple of Time.

An area outside of the incineration of humanity. Here the Beast Goetia was trying to destroy all of humanity in order to save it. He knew not of a human's indomitable will and perseverance through the hardest of times. He claimed that destroying humanity would save it.

He was aided by 72 demon god pillars, beings of insane powers and strength. They wrecked havoc across all of time in order to destroy it, however their actions were fruitless. A master candidate named Ritsuka Fujimaru managed to restore the singularities, and stood in the temple of time surrounded by countless servants. The likes of Artoria Pendragon, Alexander the Great, the gorgon Medusa, the demon Mephistopheles, and a great many more from countless civilizations. They all answered the call to save humanity.

There were also servants summoned from other realities as well. The Rider class servant Fury, the Caster class servant Albus Dumbledore, and many more. However, this story focuses on one humble Saber.

He stared at the giant golden mass of pure evil in front of him. He's dealt with vampires and zombies before, but never something quite as dangerous as this. His blue hair flowed in the wind created by the other servants attacking. Next to him was a blond haired woman in a silver suit of armor with red accents. Now, he'd usually be against women fighting, but this one showed such skill that outclassed him in spades, and he knew that.

He was an ordinary human with one simple ability. He could mimic the energy generated by the sun through his breathing. Other than that, he was a weak heroic spirit. He was sure that even most Assassin class servants would be able to best him in a duel. The only strength he had came from his Noble Phantasm, the manifestation of his legend.

The servants near him began upping their attacks. There was a man in a wite hooded cloak throwing daggers at the pillar to no avail. There were several strange women with fox ears and tails as well as a gray, hulking beast of a man that reminded him of someone he faced in life. Such sights were strange to him, and he had seen many things before. He had seen animal-human abominations and man eating monsters. He had seen his family and life destroyed by someone his father raised as his own. He experienced many things, yet none of it prepared him for this. These servants were heroes right out of the stories he loved as a child. He would be fighting side by side with heroes such as Achilles and King Arthur.

The female Caster with the purple cloak was able to strengthen his attacks. His sword strikes did some damage, yet it wasn't nearly enough. He knew that his Noble Phantasm would e the only way for him to contribute.

He had two Noble Phantasms. Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, and The Joestar's Requiem. He never used his second Noble Phantasm, and only had a basic of what it did. The Grail gave him the knowledge of the future of his bloodline. He knew the rights and wrongs his grandson did. He knew the sacrifices of his great, great grandson and great,great,great granddaughter. He knows the good his illegitimate great grandson did, and how his half son defied the other half of his heritage.

He also knew about the many defeats of his bloodline. He knew that his arch nemesis was successful in stealing his body. He knew his son was unjustly murdered before his time. He knew that his body was misused and forced to not only kill his grandson and his friends, but also harm many innocents. His body was forced to father four children who barley had anyone to care for them. He knew his great granddaughter almost died because of his arch nemesis' acts. He knew that his descendants were defeated when it mattered the most. He knew all of this, and yet could do nothing about it. He felt massive sorrow for all of this bloodshed caused simply because of one man's greed and evilness.

This was his moment to do something larger than anything he has ever done. He may have prevented Dio's ascension for a century, yet here he can save all of humanity.

He raised his sword of Luck and Pluck into the air. Hamon began to ripple through the blade. Other Heroic Spirits were firing their Noble Phantasms at the giant demon ahead of him. Massive beams of light slammed into it, destroying the ground around it. Numerous swords dug themselves into its sides as two gold and red colored men seemed to be working together.

He breathed in, and out. He was about to release his Noble Phantasm, his ultimate technique.

"By the honor I have as a gentleman, I hereby vow to destroy all evil in the world…"

This was not a mere chant, but a vow. This vow was carried through all of his descendants who carried the Joestar blood within them. The defeat of Dio and his cult of followers, Kars and the Pillarmen, Kira and other menaces to the quiet town of Morioh, Diavolo and other despicable gangsters… all of these acts were accomplished by his descendants, his greatest pride.

"I beseech those who carry the Joestar blood that runs hot in their veins to answer my call, so that evil may feel the beat of our blood!"

Six humanoid figures began to appear around him. They began materializing in a golden dust, much like how he was originally summoned. The first to fully form was an american looking girl with a mixture between blue and green hair. Although he never met her, he recognized her to be Jolyne Cujoh, the one who battled Dio's children, as well as his follower Enrico Pucci.

The next person to materialize was a teen that reminded him of Dio. He knew this was Giorno Giovanna, the child Dio sired with his body. His blond hair was reminiscent to Dio's, yet his blue eyes reminded Jonathan's of his own. He was the one who defeated Diavolo. While Jonathan didn't necessarily believe in his decision to become a mob boss, he did admire his kindness to those he knew. To Dio, most people were just tools or a way to pleasure himself, but not to Giorno. Jonathan admired his determination and perseverance.

The third person to form was a teenage boy with blue hair just like his, and blue yes as well. He knew him to be Josuke Higashikata, his illegitimate great grandson. Jonathan held no ill will for Josuke because of his situation at birth. He adored Josuke for his kindness toward his friends and his willingness to help others as well as risk his life to save his town. Josuke was someone who Jonathan could see himself becoming friends with, as long as he didn't make fun of his hair.

The fourth person to materialize was a man who he saw a lot of. He was a muscular teenager with messy hair and cold eyes. This man was Jotaro Kujo, the man who finished Jonathan's work by destroying the monster known as Dio Brando. Jotaro was a man who may seem cold on the outside, yet he deeply cared for those around him, so much so that he risked his life to save his mother. He was a man of courage and determination, ad made Jonathan proud.

The fifth person to materialize was a woman he knew as Lisa Lisa, Elizabeth Joestar, or his step daughter. Although she wasn't a Joestar by blood, she still held the need to protect others that ran deep in he Joestar blood. She felt love for her husband and son. She risked her life to defeat Kars and the Pillarmen, and helped train Joseph o that he may later be a mentor to others as she was to him. It warmed Jonathan's heart that the kindness he showed on the day of his death eventually lead to the destruction of a great evil. It proved to Jonathan that good deeds indeed do go rewarded.

The sixth and final person who materialized was a man he knew all too well, his grandson Joseph Joestar. He expected Joseph to appear like he did in his later years, because of his maturity, but he had the same appearance as he did when he ultimately defeated Kars. Yes, he may not be the best person, yet he still values others and is willing to risk his life. He has a cunning Jonathan thought impossible for a Joestar to have, and he also defeated opponents Jonathan had no idea if he could beat. Joseph was a vital part of destroying Dio. He held those close to him in high regard, and that made Jonathan proud.

Jonathan looked at his descendants and smiled.

* * *

Across the battlefield, he watched as eight people charged at the demon god pillar. He knew the burning sensation coming from the birthmark was not a mere coincidence. Jonathan Joestar had been summoned, along with his descendants. He began to walk away to face another pillar, but found that he couldn't.

"Damn that Jotaro. We're on the same side yet he still flaunts around my time stop."

DIO knew that sometimes Anti Heroes were summoned, and it seemed like he was such an example. DIO scoffed and stopped time for eleven seconds. He was simply waiting. He didn't want to face the Joestars, he just wanted to remind Jotaro that he wasn't the only one with the ability to stop time.

* * *

"Really, he's here?" Jotaro muttered to himself in annoyance. "Good grief, he still wants to rub his longer time stop in my face." Jotaro wasn't comfortable with the fact that the man responsible for the death of three of his friends as well as the endangerment of his mother and temporary death of his grandfather, not to count the murder of countless people, was in the same area as the bloodline he tormented, as well as the one who inspired the man that lead to his and his daughters death.

Jotaro decided to keep it to himself. He stared at the pillar. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was a giant golden mass of flesh with a red eye in the center. Next to him, his daughter groaned in disgust.

"That things ugly as fuck!" she yelled in disgust.

"How are those things even born?" Josuke asked.

"Let's get on with it." Giorno said, stepping forward.

"Yea, yea," Jolyne groaned.

Jonathan, Joseph, and Lisa Lisa readied their Hamon. The others readied their Stands.

"Stone Free!"

"Gold Experience Requiem!"

"Crazy Diamond!"

"Star Platinum!"

"Hamon Clacker Volley!"

"Snake Muffler!"

"Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"

The attacks slammed into the side of the god pillar. If you listened carefully, you could hear a symphony of Oras, Doras, and Mudas. Jotaro, Joseph, and Jonathon cringed somewhat as they heard that, reminding each of them with their encounter of DIO. They brushed it off, and kept on attacking.

Jonathan knew that they wouldn't be here forever. They would be de-summoned when humanity was restored. The Casters were supplying a lot of servants with mana, which was the only reason hey were still in this world. The Joestars fought with all they had, ensuring no punched were pulled. Eventually, the pillar was defeated when Giorno reversed all of the damage the pillar had dealt.

* * *

Later, the master of Chaldea was able to defeat the King of Demon gods Goetia, and saved humanity. No one knew how he did it, but all they knew is that he kept the button a blonde haired, flamboyantly dressed servant gave him.


End file.
